A Varia Styled Valentines
by ChibiGrodan
Summary: Pretty much my version of how our favourite assassin-group would celebrate Valentines. No pairings and lots of chocolate.


Hello, this is my story for a event on Fb, thats pretty much it.  
(No flaming please^^)

Without further ado, enjoy~

* * *

A Varia styled Valentine

The day before Valentine was just like any other day. Squalo was Voi-ing, Xanxus was sleeping, Viper was counting money, Fran was reading, Bel was throwing knives at Fran's hat and no one cares where Levi was, probably on a mission somewhere.

Lussuria was in the kitchen, but instead of making the usual dinner for everyone, he was making chocolate. Not that nice valentines chocolate you can see girls make for the guys they like, even though Lussuria would like to make that kind of pretty chocolate, he was making Round chocolate balls in different colors. The colors were: Orange for Xanxus, Blue for Squalo, Red for Bel, Indigo for Viper, Green for Levi and Fran got the purple since they didn't have a Cloud guardian.

The Varia didn't celebrate Valentine quite like other people. It had started when Xanxus forbid the whole thing just cause he didn't like it. That's when Lussuria started argue. Everyone was very surprised when someone, and that someone being their sun guardian Lussuria had protested against Xanxus. The rest started planning his funeral. But somehow he had been able to compromise with their boss, till this day, no one knew how he had done it and it had never happened to anyone after that.

That is the reason why the chocolate is not pretty, but just colored in different colors. After he had put them into the fridge, he started with the secret chocolate, tomorrow's price.

* * *

Valentine's Day 10 am.

Everyone was standing in the dining room. With their respective chocolates on a side table next to them. They started to stuff their chocolates in bags.

The reason why everyone was there was because of their way of celebrating Valentine. Since the real way was giving chocolate to the ones you love, they were giving chocolate. But more throwing than giving, yes, their way of celebrating Valentine was an all-out chocolate war.

[Well not totally all-out, no box weapons allowed, and no real harming – trough if the cause of the injury was chocolate – then it's okay.

Once you're hit, you're out

The color in the chocolate is impossible to wash out for 48 hours.

The finale is due when only two contestants are left. Then the two that are left will duel fair and square in front of the losers in the dining-hall.

Alliances are allowed as long as the finale is carried out properly in the end. ]

Through the years there have been both good and bad plans. There was one where Viper had melted all of her chocolate and then poured it from buckets on everyone. And one where somehow Lussuria and Squalo formed an alliance that ended in the whole kitchen (and everyone in there) bating in blue and yellow chocolate sauce. How they did it is still a secret.

So there is no wonder why the Varia looked forward to Valentine's Day.

Lussuria clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Haai~ Everyone's here now right~"

There was a few mumbles answering him.

"Good, then, once I say start, the competition will begin. Ready~ START!"

Everyone stood still for some moments and tried to figure out what the others were going to do.

Suddenly, Bel took a slingshot and hit Viper with his red chocolate.

"Sorry Monta, but the prince has a strategy to follow this time" he said as he was starting to vanish, they then realized Fran wasn't there anymore.

"So, Bel and Fran has an alliance this time, huh." Lussuria said before sprinting away.

The rest of the dining room became a battle field of orange and blue color. (Levi jumped in front of Xanxus when Squalo fired his first chocolate and was eliminated, something that Viper said in the mansions speaker system. After being the first to get hit, she had taken the opportunity to become the announcer for this time.

Xanxus and Squalo were in the middle of an epic fight when a red bullet almost hit Xanxus, both of them stopped and looked at the door, when they saw Bel standing there with a big grin; they looked on each other for some seconds and then ran after him.

"It looks like Boss and Captain-commander has made a silent pact to kill- I mean, to hit Bel." Viper said as the announcer. Somewhere in the castle a certain frog was smiling, everything followed the plan so far.

The Xanxus and Squalo alliance followed a certain prince trough many corridors. But at every turn they made, all they could see was the back of the prince's coat when he turned around another corner.

In another part of the castle, Fran was standing alone in the middle of a big room on the second floor. He walked to the window.

"Senpai, its melted now~" He said in his earpiece.

"Ushishishi~ Roger that Froggy." Came the answer from his senpai.

Fran could see his senpai jump out of one of the windows on the bottom floor, soon followed by Squalo. Then there was another Bel that was followed by Lussuria on the second floor straight across from where Fran was and a last Bel that were followed by Xanxus on the roof. 'So they fell for it and split up.' Fran thought to himself. The door opened revealing yet another Senpai.

"Ushishi, the peasants really fell for your illusions?" He said.

Fran nodded "Me is a top magician after all~" he said.

"Che, not at all, but for once you managed with something~" Bel said.

"Did you find it?" Fran asked.

"Ushishi~ of course the Prince found it, I'm a prince after all~"

"What has that to do with anything?" Fran said.

"Quiet uncute-kouhai."

"Sure, just fix it, the others will be here in five minutes~" Fran said and opened the window.

* * *

Squalo was starting to get irritated when he rounded another corner. 'How can that brat be this fast?' he thought. He saw Bel round another corner. 'Not this time' he thought and sped up. He rounded the corner and ran into another person. Both flew backwards.

"VOOOII! What the hell are you doing here Lussuria!" he yelled when he saw who it was.

"I'm also a participant in this gam- " Was what Luss managed to say before he got hit by a blue chocolate. Viper declared Lussuria as out in the speakers.

"NO FAIR!" Lussuria whined.

"YES FAIR!" He yelled back. "Didn't Belphegor run past you?"

"No, I was running after him. He should have run past you." Lussuria said.

"Ushishishishi~" Both turned around at the sound, and saw two princes next to each other, both grinning widely. Then dissolving into indigo mist.

"An illusion?" Squalo said.

"Correct" came a monotone voice. They turned around to see Fran with a slingshot; he loaded and shot a purple chocolate towards Squalo. Squalo took a hold of Lussuria's shirt and threw him in front of himself; Lussuria was hit in the shoulder.

"Che, I missed." Fran said before turning around and running away.

"VOOII! I'LL GET YOU FRAN!" Squalo yelled and ran after him.

* * *

Even Xanxus had gotten into the game by now. He had noticed about the illusions as soon as it had split up him and Squalo, he had only followed it since it might have led him to the illusionist. Now he was pretty much just walking around and searching for the trash. He turned around a corner on the second floor just to see Fran running into one of the doors, leaving it slightly ajar.

Then he saw Squalo rounding the corner. He pointed at the door. "´The trashes are in there." Squalo nodded. They swiftly moved closer to the door.

They waited outside a few moments before kicking the door open and rushed in.

They were met by an empty room. Well not exactly empty, on the windowsill there were two people sitting a monotone Fran and a Bel with a huge grin. In Bel's hand there was a remote-control.

Before Squalo and Xanxus even had time to react, Bel pressed the button and both he and Fran had jumped out of the window. The room was filled in an explosion of red and purple chocolate. Thus, both Squalo and Xanxus found themselves eliminated by a "Boom" as Viper put it in the speaker system.

* * *

After that, the alliance of Bel and Fran was declared the winners, but they still had to have a real winner, right?

So everyone got back into the dining-hall where it all started.

They decided that the final should be a duel. First backs against each other, then walk ten steps, then turn around and shoot. The first one to get a hit will win. The weapons will be slingshots.

Bel and Fran stood in the middle of the room, at Viper's signal they walked, then turned around fast and dodged while shooting.

The results were showed pretty fast. Both Bel and Fran had avoided the chocolates. But while Fran had evaded the chocolate himself, there was a catch. On his frog-hat there was a big red stain of chocolate.

"And Belphegor is the winner." Viper said in a microphone. Then she held out her hand, where both Squalo and Luss placed money.

"That's not fair senpai~" Fran said.

"Ushishishi~ the prince won, so the prince needs his price."

"Coming right up~" Lussuria said and went to get the prize. He came back with a chocolate piece shaped as a trophy and at least two meters tall. It was sculpted professionally and was standing majestically on a big plate with wheels.

"Now this is chocolate fit for a prince." Bel said.

* * *

They later had some unimportant rookies clean up all the chocolate in the castle. And Bel got a letter of complaint from a certain Vongola storm guardian about stealing his dynamites.

But even though Bel was happy with his victory; the happiest of them was actually Viper. The reason is simple, when she was eliminated in the beginning of the game, she had not only taken the job as announcer, but she had also been sneaking around the castle with a camera and taken pictures of everything. Some of the pictures she got like Xanxus and Squalo drenched in chocolate and such was sure to get her big money if she sold them to other mafia (or fangirls). So in this aspect Viper was the one that had the best Valentine's Day this year.

THE END

* * *

So that no one will ask, Bel and Fran used illusions and since Viper would have seen though them, they had to eliminate her in the beginning~

Yes, this is it, please tell me what you thought about it^^


End file.
